Morning Surprise
by The Wandering Poet567
Summary: Naruto wakes up with no memory of last night. But what happens when he see's his sensei. My very bad I should have put it as a Oneshot but I think I might add another chapter if I get Idea's from my reader. READ & REVIEW


By: The Wandering Poet

By: The Wandering Poet

Title: Morning Surprise

Pairing: Kakashi x Naruto

**Sasuke:** sulks in the corner

**Wandering Poet:** Come on Sasuke cheer up. You'll get him back.

**Sasuke:** Really?

**Poet:** Not bloody likely

This fan fic is about **KAKASHI AND NARUTO. **Sasuke has no part to play in this only at the end.

**Summary: **What happens when Naruto awakens to a room that is not his but his Sensei's? What happened the night before and what is he going to do?

_**Morning Surprise**_

Naruto opened his cerulean eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. His gaze instantly focused a picture located on the far side of the room.

Instantly sitting up he starred at the picture. It was taken of Team 7. Either this situation was either really bad, or really, really bad.

Lifting the sheet he was only in his breeches but what concerned him were the bite marks across his chest and the small red spots that dotted his torso.

He decided that this situation was really, really bad.

Naruto shifted to the edge of the bed to make his escape, but that thought quickly ended when he was pulled back down against a chest with a groan.

WAIT? WHAT, NOT A GUY! His mind screamed.

Saying something would only make matters worse. He kept quiet and prayed to for dear life that he didn't draw any attention.

That failed.

"Naruto are you alright?" The arm around his waist tightened as the familiar voice asked. Concern laced every word he said.

The blonde nodded in reply.

"Good" He trailed feather light kisses along his neck and moved his hand lower past his stomach.

Okay now is a good of time too stop this. He shifted in bed and rolled off the bed pulling the sheet with him.

Naruto stood instantly and looked at the older male. Who he saw was least expected. "……Kakashi"

The sheet hung loosely around his hips as he stared at his Sensei.

Staring at his teacher he desperately wanted to touch the muscles that flexed as he breathed moving his eyes lower her blushed. His Sensei was full of surprises.

He covered his eyes and shook his head. "I slept with my Sensei how wrong that is?" He placed one hand on the bed and sighed as he looked at the floor.

Kakashi loosely gripped the blonde's wrist and pulled him to him.

Naruto was pulled into Kakashi's lap. Resting his hands on the older mans chest he gazed up at him.

Kakashi stared down at the younger boy before he lightly gripped the back of the blonde's neck and kissed him harshly. He dragged his nails directly down his spine earning a shudder from the blonde. Breaking the kiss he latched onto his neck and bit down savagely drawing blood. Licking the blood away he stripped Naruto of the sheet. Grabbing the lube on the bed side table he coated his fingers and inserted them in his entrance.

Moving his fingers against him he earned a moan. The blonde arched against his fingers, removing his digits Naruto whimpered at him and Kakashi couldn't help but grin. He kissed him again and coated his member in the lotion and placed Naruto above him.

Lacing his fingers in Kakashi's locks he easily lowered himself upon him and winced as he felt himself stretching to fit him.

Kakashi felt Naruto form around him but waited for the okay. Naruto nodded at him. Flipping them over so he was on top he withdrew almost fully and slide heavily backing in. He started this rhythm and pumped Naruto's length in time with his thrusts.

Naruto's lungs gave out as Kakashi hit his prostate over and over causing him to paint their stomachs with his seed

Kakashi groaned and released inside the blonde and collapsed forward.

Naruto looked at the time and his eyes widened. They were supposed to see the others half an hour ago. "Sensei, we're late"

"I don't care Naruto and don't call me Sensei." He groaned.

Naruto smiled and whispered something in his ear.

Kakashi instantly jumped out of bed and dressed himself then Naruto and they traced out of the room.

_Other __side of Kohana, training grounds_

_With__ Sasuke and Sakura_

"Where are they?" Sakura whined. She leaned against one of the nearest trees and looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know but when they get here I'm gonna-" He was cut short when Kakashi appeared with an arm wrapped around a slightly red Naruto.

They both looked at Naruto and the blonde jumped down from the tree and stripped himself of his jacket and smiled at them. Glaring at Kakashi they shouted "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry guys. Naruto had a little problem and I gave him a hand with that and we sort of go sidetracked."

They all looked at Naruto and the teens jaws dropped when they saw Naruto covered in small marks.


End file.
